


Right here

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: Vuqiz thinks too much.





	Right here

Dawn had been sleeping for three days now, body curled up next to Vuqiz. Head tucked under his chin as she quietly snored.

It was weird, being mortal now. He forgot that he needs to eat and sleep. Its been a thousand years since he's had to do that on a daily basis, maybe longer. He still doesn't know how long he was trapped in that airship for.

Ewe had been quiet for a week now, ever since they arrived at the farm.

Her frail ghost shell tucked into the inside pocket of his coat. He has to occasionally has touch his right breast just to make sure that she is still there.

The Awoken lets out a sigh and rest his head back on the backboard. The mattress' old springs and the metal frame squeak with the movement. Green eyes look up at the ceiling - hopeless.

Vuqiz wishes he could have done, saved more people, save his home. But he couldn't. He took his light for granted and this is what it gets him. He's lost. He doesn't know what to do now.

Dawn mumbles something under her breath and shifts her position slightly. Yet she still rests her head against the Awoken’s chest. Vuqiz looks at her. Her face soothe.

She needs the rest more than he does. Even now, where his eyelids feel heavy, he forces them open.

He drapes his right arm around her.

At least she was safe.

He can't lose the one thing that feels like a daughter.


End file.
